My Mistake (Jaemin Side)
by Wonwoods
Summary: Jaemin menyukai Jaehyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehyun itu sendiri? / Jaehyun x Jaemin / 2Jae / Uke! Jaemin / NCT / BxB / BL Content / Yaoi


.: My Mistake :.

\- Jung Jaehyun x Na Jaemin -

\- Sorry for any typo(s) -

••••

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mencintaimu, dan kesalahan terbesarmu adalah datang di kehidupanku. Ah tidak. Aku yang datang di hidupmu.

Aku, Na Jaemin, anggota NCT Family, tepatnya NCT Dream. Katakanlah aku sakit jiwa karena aku terlalu mencintai sosok 'Hyung' di NCT Family.

Awalnya bukan perasaan suka atau cinta, tapi lebih kepada perasaan kagum. Aku mengaguminya. Dia baik, dia tampan, dan punya kulit yang bagus.

Dia Jung Joon Oh, ah Jung Jaehyun maksudku.

Aku mengaguminya, dia sangat perhatian bahkan sejak masa masa trainee. Aku akan jadi seperti dia yang baik dan pengertian, pikirku begitu.

Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan sosok yang selalu ada di sampingnya, sosok yang selalu bergelayut manja di sampingnya. Itu Taeyong hyung.

Dia... cantik, menurutku begitu. Jaehyun hyung memilihnya. Bukan memilihku.

Selama ini kupikir perhatian yang ditujukan untukku adalah perlakuan spesial, ternyata aku salah. Jaehyun hyung sangat perhatian ke semua member.

Mark hyung sering bilang padaku bahwa Jaehyun hyung adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikan semua membernya meskipun dia bukanlah leader.

••••

"Oh, Nana-ya! Kau di situ," Jaehyun menghampiri Jaemin, lalu mengacak rambut salah satu Adiknya ini. "Hey, selamat atas comeback-nya. Kau keren, aku suka."

Jaemin hanya tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, hyung. Ngomong ngomong, ada apa?"

"Ah benar. Karena bulan ini kau ulang tahun, dan MV-mu sudah keluar, aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja."

Mata Jaemin berbinar. "Benarkah?! Kau benar hyung?! Waaa terima kasih!!"

Dengan refleks, Jaemin memeluk hyung favoritnya. "Aku mau ice cream, cokelat, biskuit, susu dan... Eh, apa aku merepotkanmu?"

Jaehyun terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Jaemin. "Tentu saja tidak," tangannya berada di kedua pipi Jaemin dan sedikit menekan kedua pipi itu hingga bibir Jaemin sedikit mengerucut seperti bebek.

Dada Jaemin bergemuruh. Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang ia sukai, rasanya seperti.. jantungmu akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadamu.

"Kan aku yang punya inisiatif untuk mentraktirmu, anggap saja ini traktiran double untuk ulang tahunmu kemarin dan rilisnya MV-mu."

Lesung pipi Jaehyun yang muncul saat ia tersenyum berhasil membuat pipi Jaemin sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

"Malam ini saja, bagaimana? Aku yakin, mulai besok kau akan sibuk untuk promosi lagu baru. Jadi, ayo!"

Lagi lagi Jaehyun berhasil membuat Jaemin tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar. "Aku menyayangimu hyung!"

"Aku tahu itu,"

Jaemin terdiam. Barusan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun? Dia tahu? Tunggu.. apa dia tahu perasaan Jaemin yang sesungguhnya atau hanya tahu bahwa Jaemin menyayanginya hanya sebagai sosok hyung di NCT Family?

••••

Jaehyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sesekali ia mengusap usap tangan Jaemin yang berada di antara tangannya ini.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku mengajakmu untuk mengambil jaketmu," sesal Jaehyun.

Jaemin tersenyum lalu menggeleng meskipun ia masih kedinginan. Ini musim panas, tapi musim panas sudah hampir selesai, itu tandanya sebentar lagi musim gugur, dan udara dingin sudah mulai terasa.

"Tidak apa apa kok hyung. Aku baik baik saja. Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir,"

Sebenarnya, Jaemin merasa sangat senang jika Jaehyun mulai mengkhawatirkannya. Ekspresi Jaehyun jadi sangat lucu. Wajah tampannya berubah jadi wajah lucu.

"Aku masih tetap mau ice cream ya. Aku tidak peduli ini dingin atau apa. Aku ingin ice cream yang dibelikan Jaehyun hyung!"

"Pakai jaketku dulu, lalu kita beli ice cream. Setuju?"

Jaemin mengangguk setelah menimbang-nimbang tawaran Jaehyun. "Deal!"

Senyum Jaehyun mengembang. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jaemin. Ia mengusap kepala Jaemin lalu mengeratkan jaketnya agar Jaemin tetap hangat.

 _Puk!_

Jaemin melihat bahunya. Itu tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun merangkul bahunya dan mengeratkan tubuhnya. Jaemin merasa hangat sekarang.

"Terima kasih hyung,"

••••

"Kupikir ku tidak akan mampu menghabiskan ice cream sebanyak ini. Kau benar benar suka ice cream ya?"

Jaemin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tangan dan mulutnya sibuk dengan cup ice cream ke empatnya.

"Setelah ini kau mau apa?"

Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun. "Apanya yang apa?"

"Kupon traktiran dariku masih berlaku loh. Kau mau beli apa lagi, mumpung kita masih di minimarket,"

"Biskuit! Biskuit bayi!"

Jaehyun tersentak, tidak lama kemudian ia tertawa. Bagaimana bisa anak remaja seperti Jaemin masih makan biskuit bayi?

"Hyung.. aku sudah habis empat cup ice cream, dan hyung belum makan apa apa. Hyung tidak lapar? Atau paling tidak, hyung tidak ingin makan atau minum apa, begitu?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu Na, melihat adikku yang nakal ini makan ice cream begini saja aku sudah puas. Rasanya seperti, ahh iya aku sudah membuat adikku senang dengan mentraktirnya."

Jaehyun tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Jaemin.

"Hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja Na,"

Hening. Jaemin sedang merangkai kata kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan untuk Jaehyun.

"Ah begini.. apa ya.. ah.. jika hyung tahu ada seorang teman yang menyukai hyung, hyung bagaimana? Maksudnya, apa hyung akan menjauhi teman itu atau bagaimana?"

Apa pertanyaan Jaemin terlalu mengusik hal pribadi Jaehyun hingga Jaehyun hanya terdiam?

"Aku.. jika aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan perasaan seorang teman itu, aku tidak akan menjauhinya. Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membalas perasaannya untukku. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau punya seorang teman yang kau sukai?"

"Eh? Emh," Jaemin mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa seorang teman itu tahu soal perasaanmu untuknya?"

Jaemin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Jaehyun lekat lekat. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin dengan dia. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa dia tahu soal perasaanku untuknya. Tapi aku harap dia tahu."

"Jika dia tahu soal perasaanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

••••

Mulai sekarang, mungkin aku tidak akan berharap lebih dari Jaehyun hyung. Mungkin juga, cukup dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya.

Jaehyun hyung dan Taeyong hyung memang tidak secara gamblang mengungkapkan bahwa mereka berkencan, tapi aku tahu mereka sudah lama berkencan.

Dua tahun? Entahlah.

Apa karena aku dan Jaehyun hyung beda unit sehingga aku jarang memiliki waktu dengannya.

Aku memiliki banyak momen dengan Mark hyung atau Jeno. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa apa dengan mereka. Terlebih lagi Jeno.

Bagiku, Jeno sudah seperti saudara. Begitu juga dengan Mark hyung.

Dulu sekali, aku menyukai Hansol hyung. Tapi semenjak aku memperhatikan Jaehyun hyung, aku mulai tertarik dengan Jaehyun hyung daripada Hansol hyung.

Haechan pernah menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang aku sukai. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Lebih baik aku keluar dari agensi daripada harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Jaehyun hyung.

Pernah satu kali Jaehyun hyung dan Taeyong hyung bertengkar di practice room.

Hum, saat itu masih sepi, hanya ada Jaehyun hyung dan Taeyong hyung. Lalu aku datang dan masih berdiri di dekat pintu, dan mencuri dengar dari mereka.

Aku dengar Taeyong hyung mengamuk karena fotoku, Chenle dan Jaehyun hyung saat kami di backstage saat menunggu giliran tampil untuk comeback _Black on Black_.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang jadi masalah. Apa karena poseku yang menempel dengan Jaehyun hyung? Apa itu salah? Semua member tahu bahwa aku sangat suka memeluk mereka, tapi kenapa Taeyong hyung marah besar?

Sejak saat itu aku sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Jaehyun hyung dan bersikap selayaknya seorang adik.

Sakit, tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, jika bisa dibilang, aku adalah orang ketiga di hubungan Jaehyun hyung dan Taeyong hyung.

Meskipun mereka selalu bersikap biasa saja saat sedang bersama member yang lainnya.

••••

Jaehyun menggoyangkan bahu Jaemin yang sudah hampir 15 menit terdiam dan hanya menatap jalanan. "Nana-ya.. Na? Kau melamun?"

"Ah hyung.. tadi hyung bilang apa?"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Jaehyun. Ia menggeleng dan berdiri. "Ayo pulang, ini sudah hampir pagi. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit, hm?"

Hanya anggukan pelan dari Jaemin sebagai jawaban. Benar.. ini sudah hampir pagi, dan sepertinya Jaemin sudah mulai mengantuk.

Selesai membeli snack milik Jaemin, Jaehyun langsung berjongkok dan memunggungi Jaemin. "Naiklah. Tidurlah di punggungku. Aku tahu kau lelah,"

"Terima kasih hyung,"

"Na, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana jika seorang teman itu tahu soal perasaanmu untuknya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jaemin menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku hanya berharap agar dia tidak pergi menjauh dariku. Jika dia membenciku karena aku menyukainya, aku akan terima itu. Jika dia tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi, aku juga akan terima itu."

' _Maaf Nana-ya.. aku tahu kau menyukaiku, aku tahu kau sangat sangat menyayangiku. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa egois. Aku harus memilih salah satu. Antara kau dan Taeyong hyung, aku memilih Taeyong hyung. Manajer hyung melarangku untuk berkencan denganmu karena kau masih di bawah umur'_

"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah menolakmu, Nana-ya," gumam Jaehyun pelan. Sangat pelan hingga dirinya sendiri tidak begitu yakin akan suaranya.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga perasaanmu sampai tahun depan, Nana-ya? Jika kau bisa, aku akan ada untukmu mulai tahun depan. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Aku mencintaimu, Na Jaemin."

.: END – 06/09/2018 – 9.18 P.M :.

\- Sorry for any typo(s) -


End file.
